BSSM - Conundrum
by dancingpixies
Summary: The senshi face a new enemy, but this enemy seems familiar to the senshi., Will they be able to stop this new enemy? Set after the first 1/2 of Stars, before the Sailor Galaxia part of the series. Please be kind :)
1. Chapter 1

Sailormoon: Conundrum - #1

By: dancingpixies

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailormoon, never had, never will. I am only borrowing the characters for this fanfictional piece of work. Thanks. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, as well as everyone else own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon that I missed.

Rating – PG-14 (for swearing)

Authoress Notes: Welcome to this new piece or work. I've finally got around and started to type it up. This piece of work has been worked on since January of this year. I kept changing names lol. I am finally happy with what I came up with. A few notes about this fanfic – This story takes place AFTER the first ½ of stars (when Nehelenia was freed by Galaxia), but Galaxia and everyone else from Stars will not be making a cameo. This puts the Inner Senshi at 16. Also, Also – everyone may be Out of Character…I do apologize for that.

Any questions – feel free to review or shoot me an email.!

"AHH! I love the peace!" Sixteen-year-old Usagi Tsukino exclaimed, leaning back on her bed. She and her fellow senshi had just stopped Queen Nehelenia from trying to destroy the world and they went their separate ways. On her bed, Usagi's friendly advisor and guardian, Luna, sat on the windowsill, looking outside. "Ne, Luna..how long do you think this period of piece will last?"

"Well Usagi, who really knows." Came the respond, as her tail swished back and forth, still looking outside at the warm crisp air. "Anything can happen between now and when Crystal Tokyo is supposed to happen."

"Oh! Crystal Tokyo!" Usagi jumped up, off of her bed. As she stands up, her eyes see her brooch, the Crisis Moon Compact. Smiling softly, Usagi starts to think of the fond memories with a special someone. "I wonder how Chibiusa is doing.."

"Oh Usagi. I know you miss her, all of us do." Luna replied, hopping off of the window, she walked over to where Usagi was. "We need to head to the temple now. We have a meeting soon."

Usagi nodded and picked up her brooch. Walking downstairs, Usagi sees her mother in the kitchen while her father was watching the news. Smiling at her family, Usagi gave both of her parents a hug before telling them both she was heading out.

"I'll be back later!" called Usagi, as she heads out the door.

Usagi and Luna head towards the temple that is ran by a friend of hers with her grandfather. On their way to the temple, Usagi wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. Luna watched as Usagi fell on her behind.

"Itai!" Usagi said quickly, getting up and rubbing her behind. Looking up, Usagi tries to see whom she bumped into, and saw a glimmer of clothing disappear into a store. "The nerve of some people…"

Usagi and Luna continued to walk towards the temple. She realizes that she needs to hurry up so Usagi started to run towards her friends' home. Inside the store, the person had stopped and went back outside after watching the blonde and her cat walk past. Narrowing their eyes, the person turned back around and proceeded to walk behind the counter into the backroom. Smirking slightly, the person looks up at their captured victims. The person had trapped their targets to the wall with their mouths covered up. The two were trying to scream, but no one heard their cries.

"Don't worry about being found…no one can hear us. Just give me what I am looking for and I will go about my business." The person smiled, turned around and extending their arm. Unleashing a few small rounded items from their hand, the items landed on the floor and began to pulsate with energy. "Time to play my dearies!"

The two trapped victims screamed more and started to wiggle. The items that the person had dropped began to grow little by little, until they were the size of soccer balls. The balls made a cracking noise as figured began to grow. Meanwhile, back where Usagi was. Luna stopped abruptly and turned back towards where the duo came. Usagi had seen her feline friend stop and looked at her.

"Luna, what's wrong?" asked Usagi, concerned for her guardian, whom narrowed her eyes.

"Usagi, I got a bad feeling about this, let's head back to the store!" Luna called out, as she started to run back to the direction they came from. "I don't like this feeling!"

"What? Luna? Are you serious?" exclaimed Usagi, as she followed Luna back towards their home. She saw that Luna had stopped in front of a store that was vaguely familiar. The two walked into the store when they noticed how empty it was. "Luna…"

"Usagi, I'm getting a bad feeling here. I need you to call the other girls and transform." Luna explained, as she kept walking around. Luna was trying to determine where the feeling she had came from. Hearing muffled screams, Luna walked towards the back and notice something strange. Luna gasped loudly and hollered for Usagi.

Usagi came over where Luna was and saw someone holding two people captive along with three other…'figures' standing around. Usagi made a sound of being scared.

"Eww! Luna! What is that thing!?" Usagi exclaimed loudly. The figures saw the two and pointed towards them. The two turned around to run. "Oh great! Now what!"

"Usagi! Transform and I'll contact the others!" Luna ordered, taking Usagi's wrist communicator and disappearing somewhere safely. "Minna! Usagi and I are in trouble! Get to _ Store quickly! We got a monster attack!"

While Luna was calling the other senshi, Usagi had transformed into her alter ego, Sailormoon, and said her speech. The figures that had spotted her and lunged at Sailormoon before she was even completed and before she knew it, two of them had her pinned to the ground. Sailormoon began to kick and thrash against the two figures, trying to break free, and was going hysterical due to lack of peace.

"Why can't we have any time for peace? I just would like to have that…" Sailormoon cried out, as one of the figured slapped her across the face.

"Stop your yammering! Just let us have your energy and we'll be happy." Stated the tall figure. "Alright my dearies, zap all her energy before we continue!"

The hands that were holding Sailormoon down began to glow as she started to lose her energy. The two figures were smirking evilly as Sailormoon's thrashing began to slowly come to a stop. Sailormoon started to close her eyes as unconsciousness was trying to welcome her.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" cried out a female voice, as a flaming arrow was shot through the air, smashing into one of the figures on top of Sailormoon.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" called out another voice, as yellow hearts came back and knocked the other figure off of Sailormoon.

"What is this!?" called out the figure, watching their dearies crashing against the wall. "Who are you!?"

"We are the Sailor Team! We are here to stop you!" replied Sailorvenus. "Who are you! Are you working for the Dark Kingdom?!"

"Dark Kingdom? That wannabe group a misfits?" snorted the figure, whose voice told the girls that this person was a woman. She had decided to turn around. The sailor senshi were able to get a good look at her. "I shall tell you my name eventually…"

The senshi see the figure and saw what this woman was wearing. She wore tight black pants with an Aqua colored tight shirt. Her hair was short and wavy while it was a dark lavender color. The color of her eyes surprised the senshi most of all. The evil person's eyes were a piercing blue. Smirking evilly, the woman threw some sort of fire attack towards the senshi.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" cried out Sailormercury, using her own attack to stop the incoming fire. The two attacks created steam upon connecting, blinding everyone around. Pressing her left earring, Mercury's visor popped up over her eyes and she began to look for the evil woman.

"Go ahead my dearies! Destroy them all!" called out the woman, as she left in a flash of fire, leaving her three 'dearies' for the senshi.

As the steam cleared, the senshi got a good look at the 'dearies'. The three monsters were all silverfish-purple with wavy dark blue hair. (1) The three smirked as they all took their right hand and flicked their fingers, resulting in the nails extending.

"Sailormoon, are you alright?" Sailorvenus asked, eyeing the blond leader, who was being helped by Sailorjupiter and Sailormars.

"Yea I think so." Came the reply from the leader, still weak from the monster draining her energy. She was leaning against Sailorjupiter to keep her from falling down. "I feel so tired.."

"Let's get going before they wake up." Sailormars spoke, pointing at the two people who had fainted on the floor.

The senshi were heading towards the front door when Sailormercury turned around and whipped out her mini-computer. She started to type in repeatedly into the blue machine. The other girls turned around as their blue-haired friend ignored them and kept typing away.

"Mercury, what's wrong?" Sailorjupiter questioned.

"This is weird…" the blue-haired senshi of water murmured, still typing away on her mini-computer. "I'm picking up an unusual reading here."

"Unusual? How so?" Sailorvenus questioned, watching the intelligent soldier continue to type away.

While Sailormercury kept typing away, something kept appearing on her screen. Suddenly whatever she had on her screen simply disappeared. Her eyes widen as the last particle vanished from her screen.

"What the…there was left over energy particles sitting here…and they.." Mercury spoke, trying to regain what she had lost.

"They just what…Mercury?" Luna asked, walking up next to the blue haired soldier.

"They disappeared. Vanished." Came Mercury's reply. "I have tried several times to regain the information but its impossible."

The senshi were able to finally leave the building. Sailorjupiter and Mars took home Sailormoon, who had fallen asleep while leaning against the tallest senshi. All three reversed their transformations by the time they got to Usagi's house. Knocking on door, Usagi's mom came to the door and saw Usagi unconscious in her friend's arms.

"Tsukino-san, Usagi-chan had fallen asleep on our way home." Smiled Makoto, who took the sleeping girl upstairs and put her in the bed.

After the two put Usagi in bed, Luna came into the window. She sat down on the dresser and looked at Usagi.

"We need to be careful. That woman may come back for Usagi. She did get a good chunk of energy from her before you girls came." Said Luna, watching her guardian. "We will meet tomorrow to discuss more of this attack. Hopefully Ami-chan can give us more information on what she was looking up."

The two girls both nodded and left the building, after telling Usagi's mother good night. Unknown to the two girls, a woman was standing on top of a building, watching the city below. She gripped her hand tightly as she had watched the senshi destroys her 'dearies'. Frowning deeply, the woman looked upwards towards the sky then back down at the city.

"Soon..this pathetic city will fall." Murmured the woman, who continued to grip her hand tightly. "Those senshi must be destroyed at all costs.."

End of Chapter 1

A/N – Well what do you think? I know the writing style seems weird. I tried to get a good 'flow' of the story. I'm currently planning out chapters 2-6 now. Hopefully I'll get two up over the next few days ^^

Please Review? Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Sailormoon: Conundrum - #2

By: dancingpixies

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailormoon, never had, never will. I am only borrowing the characters for this fanfictional piece of work. Thanks. Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation, as well as everyone else own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon that I missed.

Rating – PG-14 (for swearing)

Authoress Notes: Welcome to this new piece or work. I've finally got around and started to type it up. This piece of work has been worked on since January of this year. I kept changing names lol. I am finally happy with what I came up with. A few notes about this fanfic – This story takes place AFTER the first ½ of stars (when Nehelenia was freed by Galaxia), but Galaxia and everyone else from Stars will not be making a cameo. This puts the Inner Senshi at 16. Also, everyone may be Out of Character…I do apologize for that.

Any questions – feel free to review or shoot me an email!

Inside a castle, a woman wearing a pair of tight black pants with a short sleeve aqua colored shirt was pacing around. She had her minions fight against those guardians, and she watched them get destroyed in less than a blink of the eye. She clinches her right hand several times as she thinks of a plan to gather energy.

"Those…senshi.." the woman murmured, as a portal opened behind her. Looking behind, the woman walked into the portal, knowing where it takes her. When she arrives outside the portal, she looked up to see her boss sitting on her throne along with three other people standing in front of the throne. "My queen…"

"Vulcan. You need to gather more energy for me." The queen stated. Vulcan bowed low to her queen. "You don't have that much time left. We need this energy!"

"Of course my queen." Vulcan replies, who was still bowing to her queen. Hearing a snickering to one of the sides, Vulcan stands straight up and snaps at the snickered sound. "Do you have a PROBLEM, Ametrine?"

The person named Ametrine, who was wearing tight black pants with a Amethyst colored short-sleeved shirt with a V-neck. She also wears knee-length tight black boot with a small heel. Ametrine's short and spiky hair had a braid down the side of her face.

"Problem? Not really." Ametrine replies, as she turns around to leave. "I cannot wait for my turn.."

"Which will not be happening anytime soon…" interjected another voice, as Ametrine turned to her female comrade. This comrade wore tight black pants with a Medium Blue colored short sleeveless shirt. She also wears knee-length tight black boot with a small heel. Her hair is waist length and super wavy, with her hair being the color of Sunglow. Next to her was the only male out of the group, who wears the same style pants as everyone else, wears a jade green sleeveless shirt. His blue eyes narrows as he smirks and runs a hand through his electric blue spiky hair. His other arm was draped across his comrade's shoulders. "After all….I have a feeling neither of you will last long."

"Salacia! Jaden!" Vulcan exclaimed, smiling at the happy pair. "Ignore Ametrine. She's just angry that she didn't get to go first."

"We well intend too Vulcan." replied Jaden.

"Enough all of you!" screamed the ruler, as the four of them bowed. "Now Vulcan, do you happen to have any energy from your first attack?"

"Of course my queen!" came the reply from Vulcan, who stood up and held out her hands. A medium sized ball of white energy formed in her hand. "During my energy gathering, I managed to sap some energy from one of those pesky sailor senshi…"

"Sailor Senshi?" The queen inquired, as Vulcan nodded. "Hmm, whose energy were you able to obtain?"

"She called herself Sailormoon." Vulcan replied, as the queen's blue eyes widen slightly.

"Sailormoon, you say?" asked the queen, which made Vulcan nod again. "That explains why there is a a medium size amount..."

"Shall I gather more of her energy or shall I focus on the regular humans?" Vulcan asked. The queen stood up to straighten her dress out.

"Gather as much as you can, Vulcan." Answered the Queen, as Vulcan prepared to leave. "But whatever you do, do NOT kill her."

"Of course my queen!" said Vulcan, as she turned on her heels and walked out of the gather room through her own portal.

# # # # # # # # #

At the Hikawa Shrine, the senshi were sitting around after school trying the figure out their newest enemy. Usagi seems like she was back to normal…by reading some of Rei's manga and laughing out loud. Luna and Artemis were not there, as they were out scoping where the attack last happened to see if anything could be picked up there. Ami was looking through one of her schoolbooks while Minako was blandly looking through a fashion magazine.

"Why would she just leave like that?" Makoto questioned, referring to the woman who was their enemy. She summoned some youma and just left. "'Dearies'? What kind of name is that?"

"Whoever she is, I got a feeling that she will be back." Rei answered, looking down at the ground. She had an uneasy feeling since they all left the scene of the attack. "Whatever she is after, we need to be prepared."

Before anyone else could say anything, the two missing felines appeared. Both sat at the end of the steps and waited a few moments before talking.

"Was there anything there?" Minako asked, looking up from her magazine. Luna had shaken her head while Artemis sighed slightly.

"We've gone over that place several times, trying to find a clue or anything of who our enemy is." Answered Artemis, looking back at the girls. "No matter where we looked, there was nothing left."

"Something had to be there." Ami said. Everyone looked at her while she was pout her schoolbook down and picked up her mini computer. "Something was there, but it vanished as soon as I caught something. Hopefully then these guys attack again I'll be able to pick up something."

# # # # # # # # #

At Juuban Park, Vulcan was sitting in one of many trees, trying to figure up away to stop the senshi. After finally figuring up a way, she made a wave of her hand and several figures formed in front of her. Smirking evilly, Vulcan waved her hand again and all of her minions were now dressing in interesting garb, most were wearing black or white tight pants, while their shirts were either aqua or dark lavender. Each minion began doing various acts of juggling, unicycling, acrobats, and trapeze tightrope walking. They were able to create a large area for them to do their show inside of a tent. Vulcan smiles as they open the tent to the public. Seeing everyone looking at the huge building with curiousness, she began to call out to the humans with a unique accent.

"Come one! Come all!" Vulcan called out, while dressed as a ringleader. "Come on in to see all our spectacular acts! We have juggling like you have never seen before as well as tightrope walking! Welcome to the Cirque de Ipisha!"

As everyone started to gather into his or her seats, no one managed to see the smirk coming from the ringleader's face. She began the show, entrancing everyone as each one of her minions began to do their own tricks.

'Soon…those pesky brats will come…and her energy…will be mine…' thought Vulcan, as several of her 'minions' had began to set the tent up to trap everyone inside. As the trapeze artists were doing their 'act, Vulcan called out to the crowd, "Wow! Can't imagine what is going through our artist's mind when they came up with this routine!"

After the trapeze artists were done with their act, Vulcan had walked towards the middle of the tent. Smirking evilly, she threw her hands up in the air.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like for everyone to stay in their seats for our next act!" Vulcan called out, making everyone murmur softly about what new amazing act will take the stage. "Our next act will feature…all of YOU!"

Suddenly, all of Vulcan's minions reverted to their true forms and started to collect energy from everyone in the audience. Vulcan reverted back to her form with the aqua shirt and black pants. She smirked as everyone began to scream as his or her energy began to be drained.

Over at the temple, Ami was still stammering away on her mini-computer when she finally picked up something on it. Her eyes widen as she brought the it to the attention to the others.

"Everyone, we need to get to the park! I am picking up an unusual energy pattern going on there!" said Ami, as the other girls nodded and transformed quickly and ran to the location.

As they arrived, the five senshi saw a lone tent standing in the middle, where several people were able to run out of the 'building', screaming about monsters and energy. The five senshi looked at each other and managed to get inside, to see their newest villain was zapping energy with her minions.

"Ooooh! The Sailor Senshi were finally able to come to our show!" exclaimed Vulcan. Smirking evilly, she made more of her minions appear in front of her. "Alright my dearies! Let's get this plan started!"

Pointing at the five senshi, Vulcan's 'dearies' all lunged at the sailor-clad soldiers, managing to separate the four soldiers from their leader. Several of the minions were able to trap Sailormoon from getting close to her friends while the others were throwing punches and kicks to keep the other senshi occupied. Sailorvenus was the first one to notice the separation.

"Guys! We need to get close to Sailormoon! These monsters are doing everything they can to keep us separated!" exclaimed Sailorvenus, as she threw one of her attacks at a handful of the 'dearies', "Venus Love-me Chain!"

As the Sailor Senshi keep trying to get close to their leader, Vulcan gets closer to Sailormoon, who was trapped by several of her minions holding her arms and legs. Smirking at the leader of the senshi, Vulcan lowers her head down to Sailormoon's ear and whispers into it.

"My my my…my queen has told me that your energy was quite…" whispered Vulcan, gently licking the side of Sailormoon's face. "Delicious. She was telling me how much she was CRAVING your energy…"

"Let me go!" cried out Sailormoon, as she felt her enemy lick the side of her face.

"I only will AFTER my queen has your delicious energy!" replied Vulcan, as she began to zap Sailormoon of her energy.

The senshi watch as Sailormoon began to fall limp with her energy being drained from their enemy. The four senshi kept calling out to their princess to fight the minions, to get back up and fight, but they watched as Sailormoon stayed limp the entire time her energy was being drained. Vulcan was smirking more as she kept the drain going when suddenly she saw a flash of red go past her face and she managed to lose her concentration on Sailormoon. Turning to look where the red streak came up, Vulcan looked frantically until she saw a red rose on one of the poles supporting the tent.

"Who THREW that!" called out Vulcan, looking around and not seeing who had thrown the rose. Before she could call out again, Vulcan turned to look at Sailormoon to see a tuxedo-clad figure in front of her. "Who the hell are you!"

The tuxedo-clad figure was able to throw a few punches to knock Vulcan backwards away from Sailormoon. The figure also swatted at the minions holding Sailormoon captive. As the leader of the senshi fell, the figure grabbed Sailormoon before she hit the ground.

"Usako.." murmured the figure, as Sailormoon looked up weakly to see her favorite hero. "My princess…"

"Tuxedo….Kamen…." Sailormoon whispered weakly, as Tuxedo Kamen smiled as he held onto his princess.

Tuxedo Kamen looked over at Vulcan and saw her standing there, looking angry. Frowning slightly, Tuxedo Kamen produced several more roses and threw them at the other minions where the senshi were, making the minions disappear.

"No! My dearies!" exclaimed Vulcan. Getting really angry, Vulcan knew she was outnumbered. Looking around, she vanished not before her voice echoed throughout the tent "I will return Sailor Senshi! And there will be NOTHING you can do to STOP me!"

The tent vanished as everyone was on the ground unconscious from their energy being drained. Sailormercury was typing away on her mini-computer, trying to find anything on their weird enemy. Tuxedo Kamen picked up Sailormoon as the other three senshi walked over.

"Excellent timing Tuxedo Kamen." Sailorjupiter commented, as the tall male nodded his head. "We really have to be careful now."

"Lets head back to the temple, and discuss this over with Luna and Artemis." Sailorvenus spoke up, taking over as the role as leader. Everyone but Mercury nodded, as she was still typing away.

As the girls left the area, no one noticed a figure watching them from a far. The figure was wearing a robe, which hides the frame of the figure, while their sparkling blue eyes and a strand of dark tangerine hair lays in front of their face. The figure whispered into the air.

"Vulcan almost failed this attack…it wont be much longer until she does." The figured murmured, still watching the senshi, when she noticed Sailormars, who had stopped at look back at her. The figured hid behind the tree quickly, hopefully hiding their body. "Phew that was close."

Looking back over the tree, the figure had noticed that the senshi had left. Pushing themselves off of the tree, the figured takes off their hood to reveal a feminine face. The figure spoke again, this time revealing their voice to be female.

"Even though Vulcan fails this mission, Salacia and Ametrine should follow through with this plan….unless Jaden and Indivia plan on something…" She spoke softly. "But no matter what, the queen's plan…no matter how bad, how grave…the queen's plan MUST go through…or else.."

The clothed female swished her robe as she disappears from where she was standing, returning to where her queen and her comrades were located. Frowning lightly, the woman had arrived in the throne room where her queen was sitting. She noticed that Vulcan has not returned yet, as Jaden and Indivia were talking to the queen about something. The woman turned to leave when she heard Indivia talk bad about Vulcan.

"It seems like Vulcan failed again, my queen." Indivia spoke, as the words she said sounds like she was being mean to her comrade. "I'm unsure why you didn't bother letting me go, we all know I will be successful in my tasks."

"It doesn't matter what you think, Indivia." The queen spoke, looking at the pink-haired general. "I only put her first so we can figure things out."

"Besides..we know there are at least five senshi we have to deal with." Commented Jaden, as he brings a hand through his electric blue hair. "We don't know how many senshi there is going to be. The Queen's plan is perfect. Don't question her judgment again, Indivia."

Indivia frowned as she turned on her heels and left the room. Jaden smirks as he watches his comrade leave. Turning back to his queen, he asks her a question.

"My queen, may I be blunt.." Jaden started, as his queen nodded for him to continue. "Why are we gathering energy? Isn't your crystal enough for your plan?"

"Don't you worry about my plan Jaden." The Queen answered, smiling brightly. "This world will change. But only after the Sailor Senshi realize what is happening…"

End of Chapter 2.

A/N – whoo hoo! Glad to get this one done! In note of the Circus name, I needed a name for the 'fake' circus, and I don't wanna called it 'Black Moon' obviously lol. The name of the circus, "Cirque de Ipisha" pretty much means "Circus of energy" lol. Ipisha is a made up word that I used lol

Rate & Review?


End file.
